Soulja boy
by SillyBella101
Summary: Crank dat bella
1. Chapter 1

Argh so I have all of these story Ideas that I want to write but I don't want to get to behind in my other stories so yeah but I'm just going to write this so I don't forget.

Disclaimer – this is so dumb I don't own anything geeze. Not even the song

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was home alone Edward was hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow which was Sunday and later tonight I would be going over to his house to have a sleep over with Alice.

I just barely opened the present that Edward got me it was an Ihome I put it together which wasn't hard just plug it into an outlet.

So I hooked my Ipod up to it and pressed play.

After about ten minuets of listening to songs a familiar one came on one of my favorites. For some reason I couldn't help but dance to it.

(If you don't know the dance look it up on youtube the songs called crank dat by soulja boy)

**You...!  
Soulja boy tell 'em  
Aye I got dis new dance fo ya'll called da Soulja Boy  
You...!  
You gotta punch den crank back 3 times from left to right  
Ah... you...!**

[Chorus x2:  
Soulja boy off in dis hoe  
Wat' me crank it  
Wat' me roll  
Wat' me crank dat soulja boy  
Then superman dat hoe  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)

[Verse 1:  
Soulja boy off in dis hoe  
Wat' me lean and wat' me rock  
Superman dat hoe  
Then wat' me crank dat robocop  
Super fresh, now wat' me jock  
Jockin' on them haterz man  
When i do dat soulja boy  
I lean to the left and crank dat dance  
(Now you...!)  
I'm jockin' on yo bitch a  
And if we get the fightin'  
Then I'm cockin' on your bitch a  
You catch me at yo local party  
Yes I crank it everyday  
Haterz get mad cuz  
I got me some bathin' apes  


**  
[Chorus x2:  
Soulja boy off in dis hoe  
Wat' me crank it  
Wat' me roll  
Wat' me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)**

[Verse 2:  
I'm bouncin' on my toe

Wat' me super soak dat hoe  
I'ma pass it to Arab  
Then he gon pass it to Don Loc (Loc)  
Haters wanna be me  
Soulja boy, I'm da man  
They be lookin at my neck  
Sayin' it's the rubberband man (man)  
Wat' me do it (wat' me do it)  
Dance (dance)  
Let get to it (let get to it)  
Nope, you can't do it like me  
Hoe, so don't do it like me  
Folk, I see you tryna do it like me  
Man that shit was ugly

[Chorus x4:  
Soulja boy off in dis hoe  
Wat' me crank it  
Wat' me roll  
Wat' me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)

[Hook:  
I'm to clean off in dis hoe  
Wat' me crank it  
Wat' me roll  
Wat' me crank that roosavelt  
And super soak that hoe [x10

I'm to fresh up in dis bitch  
Wat' me shuffle  
Wat' me jig  
Wat' me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch [x6

[Chorus x2:  
Soulja boy off in dis hoe  
Wat' me crank it  
Wat' me roll  
Wat' me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)  
Now wat' me you...!  
(Crank dat soulja boy)

When the song was over I was exhausted I was so glad Alice didn't catch me doing that or she would never let me live it down.

Five minuets after my little performance I heard a knock on my window.

Finally I thought as Alice slid inside. "Hey Bella" she screeched and ran to give me a hug we're going to have so much fun tonight" She had an evil glint in her eyes.

I grabbed my bag which I had packed during my time of boredom. Alice motioned for me to get onto her back. I jumped on and clutched to her so I wouldn't die when we jumped out of my window.

She broke into a run as soon as she hit the ground I squeezed my eyes shut as to not get motion sickness.

When we reached the house and walked inside I almost choked. In the front room there was a big stage with spot lights.

"A-alice what is this" I said afraid to ask.

She giggled "Silly Bella haven't you noticed the Talent show poster hung up all around are school.

"What" I gasped "No Alice, No Talent shows"

"Oh come on we would be doing a dance routine"

"What" I said in horror "I can't dance"

Yet somehow twenty minuets later I was on the stage.

"Ok Alice What song are we doing" I sighed

"Crank dat" she yelled at her computer. My eyes widened "Alice I cant do that dance" I said coming up to her "Sure" she said rolling her eyes "Then what's this" she clicked a button then my room was in view and I was dancing. Crap she did see.

"Bella I think you can dance so I expect you to do this, Please" No not the puppy eyes anything but that.

"Fine" I muttered unhappily "Yay" she gave me another out of breath squeezing hug.

Me, her and Rose where up on stage practicing. I only tripped once which made me very proud.

After our 50th time practicing, yes Alice made us practice A LOT. It was around three in the morning by the time we were done.

I yawned as I trudged upstairs to get ready for be.

I was snuggled in the bed in Edward's room and fell asleep.


	2. Talent

"Edward say it now"

"No"

"Come on"

"Will you let me go"

"Yes of course" crosses fingers behind back

"Find Sillybella101 doesn't own anything not even me though shes keeping me captive"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

I was rudely awaken my someone nudging me over and over and over "Go away" I mumbled "Come on Bella we have to practice" Alice groaned nudging me again "No" I mumbled "Still sore"

I felt myself being lifted from the bed my eyes popped right open "Alice, Put me down" I screeched.

"Nope" Was all she said.

Rosalie was already down stairs filing her nails. "Finally" she said putting her file away and standing up.

"Cant I at least get ready" I sighed

"Nope" she said again "Your already five minuets late" I looked at the clock which read 6:05 am

I wanted to drop and fall asleep right there me and Rose where assembled on the stage "Hit it" I heard Rosalie Yell then the music started and Alice came and stood right next to me.

I knew the dance so well I could do it in my sleep. (I tell you what happens when the talent show comes around)

It was noon by the time we finished practice for the day. And I felt like crap I was so sore and nasty feeling I needed to hit the showers and go back to bed.

I grabbed some clothes then walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror while the shower warmed up.

"EW" I said the sweat was clearly visible on my forehead. I shuddered.

I stepped into the shower and poured a whole bunch of shampoo into my hand. I then scrubbed it into my hair for at least five minuets giving myself a scalp message.

I used almost a whole bar of soap on my body then washed my self clean. When the hot water ran out I turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped the warm blue towel around me and walked into Edwards's room.

I looked at the cell phone Edward had gotten for me it said it had one new message "Bella," I said "Im staying hunting for a little while longer I miss you so much I love you – Edward"

I wonder how much longer. The rest of Sunday went by very slowly. Also that night I had a very disturbing dream. I dreamt that it was just me on stage I started dancing but I slipped and fell and when I stood back up, of course I was nude. I ran off stage then woke up. I couldn't fall back asleep for some hours but when I did it only felt like a second when I had to wake up again. Today Monday was the dreaded day.

Edward still wasn't back and I was sitting in Alice's bathroom while she put my makeup on and did my hair she also bought us gangster outfits.

We where going to wear Camo baggy Capri pants with green spaghetti straps and our hair pulled up into pony tales well except for Alice we also we're going to wear a lot of chains and big gold hoop earrings. She also painted the tip if our nails camo.

"Wow" I said as she finished my makeup. "Cool isn't it" she said.

We took Rosalie's BMW I sat in the back while they sat in front. We made it to the school 15 minuets before the bell was going to ring a poster on the front of the door told us to head into the auditorium. Edward still wasn't back and I felt queasy. What if I mess up? I shook the thought out of my head we looked on the paper that told us the order. Well at least we're last I thought going back stage.

Mike and Jess we're sing a song one of there voices was to high another just off tune. Turns out Mikes was high and Jessica's was off tune. Angela then played a beautiful piece on the piano the song was called Vesuvius.

Pretty soon they announced that it was our turn. The curtain was closed and I stood there all alone. I still couldn't believe Alice talked me into it. The music started and the curtains opened I took a few steps forward and… slipped but a miracle happened that I caught my self while I was falling backwards and somehow managed to do the flip. When I was upright again I started the dance. (I can't explain it so look it up) When I did the superman part Alice and Rosalie came on stage then started to dance right behind me Rose on one side Alice on the other. When the chorus finished we just started to do some hip hop dancing.

And then everyone started clapping, even though it wasn't over right before the corner of right before the chorus started again I saw… Edward and Jasper and Emmett. Dancing it was the freaking awesomeness thing. (Just picture them up on stage dancing to soulja boy)

When it was over and we where all back on stage I hugged Edward and said "That was so freaking cool" I inhaled I was out of breath.

He smiled "That's why I couldn't come home, because of them" He said his head moved towards there direction.

"We had to practice Night and day… 24/7" he said

I could swear I saw him shutter.

"Hey" I said "At least you can sleep I got 4 hours of sleep each night"

"I'm sorry sweetie" he said kissing the top of my head "I'll burn Alice's shoes and credit cards for you" "ok" I said.


End file.
